Mira's shipping wall
by Piratequeen0
Summary: alright this is a couple of love stories that my best friend and I think of constantly if you don't like my pairings you can deal with it they are Cannon characters whether the couples will ever actually get together is up to the author pairings and explination to the strange title inside rated M for Strong language, violence later, and possibly some suggestive scenes and jokes
1. the discovery of the wall

**Mira's Shipping wall**

**Chapter one**

_I don't own Fairy tail however I do own some OC's that will come up later Pairings for this fic include Juvia x Grey, Gajeel x Levy, and Natsu x Lucy possibly Gerard x Erza later, there may be other pairings later I have not decided yet it all depends._

_So to kick off this fun little story how about I give an explination to the title hmm?_

Lisanna walked down the street heading to the guild with Elfman, it was late at night close to midnight to be more precise as they hurried to the guild, Mirajean hadn't come home yet and the brother and sister pair had started to worry about her, Lisanna entered the bar to see that all the chairs were up and Mira was no where to be seen  
"Where could she be?" Lisanna asked Elfman shrugged before noticing a light in the back room they approached to see Mira with a large white board in front of her with pictures of each member of the guild tacked up including themselves and Mira standing before it with an assortment of colored markers at hand she sat staring it a small frown on her face showing she was deep in thought as she stared between the many colorful lines leading every where and a small piece of paper tacked up on the side with some writing on it  
"Sis? What are you doing?" Elfman asked causing Mira to jump she quickly tried to hide the board but it was already too late.  
"What is all this?" Lisanna asked looking over the board Mira sighed seeing that she had to explain now  
"I have determined that there will be a lot of dating going on in the guild and I have decided that someone should know what to expect with all of this so I've placed pictures up and have put the members of our guild in relationships that will soon become reality in the near future" Mira said smiling at them Lisanna looked at all of the pictures and the key that was pinned to the side  
"How do you know these couples will actually get together?" Elfman asked  
"Call it women's intuition and if you tell anyone about this I will tell everyone who you are to be paired with so they will help me make it come true and then I will break you up" Mira said simply with a sweet smile which made the threat that much more terrifying  
"So what happens if it doesn't happen?" Elfman asked  
"Trust me it will happen" both his sisters said together Elfman then glanced up at the board he didn't believe the couples would actually come true considering they were all nothing alike and frankly some of them were rather creepy Elfman just shook his head and left once Mira was sure he was gone she looked to her sister  
"Wanna see Elfman's?"  
"Please!" Lisanna said cheerily and Mira grinned, now she had someone to help her and she could black mail her brother into helping her make the pairings come true.


	2. Make over!

**Mira's Shipping wall**

**Chapter two: the make over**

_I don't own Fairy tail however I do own some OC's that will come up later Pairings for this fic include Juvia x Grey, Gajeel x Levy, and Natsu x Lucy possibly Gerard x Erza later, there may be other pairings later I have not decided yet it all depends._

_To kick off this awesome story we'll start with some chapters with Juvia and Grey!_

**Chapter two: Make over**

Juvia sat at the fairy tail bar with her head on the table and a drink in front of her completely untouched Lucy and Levy watched from the other side of the bar unsure of what to do really they looked at Mira who sighed  
"All I've been able to get out of her is something about Grey, bugs, shower and sobs" Mira said simply Lucy now was a little concerned because of that strange list well Grey wasn't so strange to hear from Juvia, but the rest of it was odd. Lucy and Levy made their way over to Juvia and sat on each side of her  
"Hey Juvia what's the matter?" Levy asked Juvia looked up, her eyes were red from crying and filled to the brim with tears her cheeks were stained with tears that had fallen and the sleeves of her dress were soaked Juvia wiped her eyes before speaking, her voice shaking slightly as she spoke

"G-Grey sama hates Juvia" Juvia said before putting her head down again and beginning to sob once more Lucy and Levy looked at each other confused before looking back to Juvia  
"Why does Grey Hate you?" Lisanna asked Juvia sat up once more and sighed

_FLASH BACK…_

_Grey walked into the bar the day before and walked over to Juvia  
"hey do you know who happened to leave like a million roses on my front door?" Grey asked Juvia blushed a little remembering that she had done it anonymously he couldn't possibly have figured out it was Juvia could he?  
"No why does Grey Sama ask?" Juvia asked quickly Grey sighed a bit annoyed  
"Because there were bugs all over them and now I need my house fumigated can I spend the night at your place till my house is safe to go in any way?" Grey asked Juvia practically had a heart attack her imagination going wild again just the two of them alone at her home! She quickly snapped out of it shaking her head she couldn't make Grey do anything like that! Not until he wanted too as much as she did  
"Yes Grey may stay at Juvia's with her until it is safe for his house" Juvia said happily Grey smiled  
"Great I'll be over in a while"_

_Two hours later….._

_Juvia had spent the entire time cleaning her house quickly Gajeel sat on the couch watching her somehow they had become like a brother sister pair over the course of both of them joining fairy tail maybe it was because they both had been part of Phantom too whatever it was he was there  
"So Grey is coming here to spend the night?" Gajeel asked Juvia nodded  
"Gajeel is correct"  
"And you're going to be alone here all night"  
"Juvia will not take advantage of Grey if that is what Gajeel is thinking" Juvia said dusting the shelf above Gajeel really fast  
"That's the least of my worries" Gajeel said simply rolling his eyes Juvia smiled a little bit the doorbell then rang Juvia jumped and before she could say anything Gajeel was out the back door knowing the drill Juvia answered the door Grey had a backpack over his shoulder and smiled  
"hey Juvia"_

"Juvia skip to the end!" Cana shouted sighing she was getting sick of the waiting Juvia sighed before continuing  
"Grey sama went to take a shower but he left his clothes in the hall and Juvia didn't realize that he was in the shower and she picked up his clothes and went to put them in Grey's room but then Grey sama came out and saw Juvia with his clothes and thought that Juvia was being creepy which she wasn't and he yelled at Juvia and told her that he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore and to stay out of Grey's life" Juvia said before sobbing again the girls of course immediately felt pity for the girl all of the girls had been listening by now (hence Cana's outburst)  
"Did you try to explain to him what really happened?" Mira asked her handing Juvia a glass of water Juvia downed the water before nodding her head a little bit and continuing to sob  
"Grey thought Juvia was lying" she said Lucy pulled Juvia into a hug and let the girl sob into her shoulder it was then that Levy looked around and realized a lot of the guys were missing it was way too quiet  
"Where are all the guys?"  
"Gajeel took Natsu, Grey, Jet, Droy, Elfman, and Romeo out on a mission he said something about the fact that they hang around us girls too much and we're starting to make them our bitches" Lisanna said simply Lucy laughed  
"Yeah _starting_ to make them" Levy said jokingly Juvia just sobbed though which brought them back to the problem at hand for the rest of the day the girls did everything they could to try and cheer Juvia up but sadly they couldn't nothing worked she just kept thinking of Grey and sobbing into Lucy's shoulder needless to say Lucy needed to change her shirt by the end of the day the girls all sat trying to think still while Juvia now sobbed on Levy's shoulder and they waited for Lucy to return from the bathroom it was then Lucy's bright idea came she kicked open the door to the bathroom causing the girls who by now were the only ones left to jump  
"We're going to make Grey wish he had never broken Juvia's heart like that!" Lucy said a determined look in her eye that in a way reminded the girls of Natsu's showing that she may need this week off without the guys  
"We're going to use this time to turn Juvia into every man's dream" Lucy said the girls all seemed to perk up at this with a grin Juvia even looked up and wiped her eyes  
"R-really?"  
"You'll make Grey so jealous that for once he'll be the one chasing you!" Erza said now getting in on the idea Juvia smiled happily it was times like this she would always be grateful for having friends like the girls in fairy tail.


	3. New girl? maybe

**Chapter three: new girl? I think not**

Grey walked up the street with the other guys they had finished their mission Natsu smiled happily at an amulet that he had taken as a souvenir from the mission, Grey had been thinking a lot of what had happened with Juvia before he had left, mostly because the other guys had nagged his ear off about it saying that he had been too harsh, especially sense Juvia had probably been telling the truth considering Grey did have a minor habit of losing his clothes….everywhere. Grey sighed a little running a hand through his hair he really did owe Juvia an apology the men walked into the guild to see the corner flooded with men in a circle  
"What's going on over there?" Natsu asked curiosity getting the better of them the guys hurried over and shoved through the crowd of regulars until they saw her, a beautiful young girl with wavy dark blue hair that reached her jawline she wore light blue eye shadow over her round blue eyes her lips were painted a light color she wore a sea foam green dress that reached her knees with black sandals and a jean jacket needless to say the guys were surprised Lucy smiled a little as they finally approached the bar Grey sat up next to Lucy  
"Who's the new girl?" Grey asked he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her sense he had first seen her she was beautiful, stunning even everything else around him was almost completely drowned out until…  
"That's not a new girl that's Juvia" Gajeel said grinning a little Grey joked on the drink he had just stolen from Lucy and spat it out in Natsu's face causing the fire dragon slayer to fall off the seat and onto the floor he then looked at Gajeel  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"  
"Because she may look different but she sure as hell smells the same" Gajeel said laughing happily at the reaction it fit so well! Grey had hurt Juvia and now it looked like a lot of guys wanted to be the shoulder she cried on.  
Juvia walked up to the bar she didn't even glance Grey's way as she asked Mira for a glass of water Grey smiled at her  
"Hey Juvia" he greeted her Juvia gave him a quick side look before looking straight ahead once more and taking the water from Mira and sipping it

"Hello Grey Sama" she said in a cold way to him this surprised Grey usually she would be swooning and clinging to him but apparently something had changed other than her looks  
"Uh listen about last week" Grey began but Juvia interrupted him she didn't dare to look him  
"Juvia understands completely Grey sama does not feel the same way that she does so Juvia respects Grey's decision and has chosen to move on Juvia is sorry for being a pest" Juvia said simply Grey was surprised he then heard Natsu behind him making a slow whistling sound before making a small explosion sound Grey was going to slap him upside the head in a minute Juvia took her drink and walked back to the guys that had been waiting for her Grey watched her for a minute before turning his back to her, Gajeel laughed a bit  
"You snooze you lose"  
"Speaking of Losing things" Erza said walking into the bar and tossing Grey his shirt he hadn't even realized he had lost it but he quickly put it on again  
"So what do you think of Juvia's make over?" Erza asked Grey looked at her  
"So this is your doing?"  
"You made Juvia so sad we had to do something to cheer her up" Levy said as the other girls all nodded their agreement  
"I mean when you left she was sitting here sobbing because you practically said that you hated her" Lucy said Grey felt that twinge of guild eat up at him as well as something bubbling up inside him when he heard Juvia laugh a little bit from behind him he didn't know what it was but he definitely didn't like it. The whole night wen on like this for some reason the roles were reversed Grey did anything he could to try and get Juvia's attention while the guys all laughed and snickered at him eventually Grey gave up and went home Juvia walked over and sighed  
"Juvia does not believe she can keep this up" Juvia said the guys all looked confused now  
"Don't worry Juvia you can do it" Levy said  
"Wait what?" Natsu asked the girls all smiled at them  
"Should I go to Grey and Juvia's part of the wall?" Mira asked Lisanna nodded with that Mira led the guys to the back she had sheets up all around their parts of the wall so that she could have the fun and led them solely to the part that dedicated to Grey and Juvia  
"Alright so sense Grey tried to destroy my shipping wall by flipping out at Juvia something had to be done so the girls all gave Juvia the make over and decided to have Juvia use a bit of reverse psychology on Grey" Mira explained showing them a small chart with lots of pictures to make it easier for them to understand  
"Sense Juvia chased Grey and that didn't work we reversed the roles we made Juvia ignore Grey and now he is chasing after her" Mira said using a red marker to draw an arrow pointing from Juvia to Grey  
"And if you tell anyone about this plan I'm going to hurt you all" Lisanna added "We've all worked out butts off helping Mira with her shipping wall"

Though they didn't like it to much the guys all agreed though Natsu was now looking at a sheet  
"Why are there so many sheets up?"  
"So you don't see who you're all shipped with" Mira explained simply pushing them out to the bar again this was going to be one hell of a ride for them because now that they knew the girls were all going to make them help in the new couple of Juvia and Grey.  
Juvia sat at the bar with a soft smile on her face, she now at least knew that Grey had some feelings for her she traced a little heart on the table as she got lost in her thoughts happily all of them revolving around Grey, she hoped this plan worked she knew that Grey Sama was the one for her, the question on her mind however was that is she the one that will make Grey happy? She didn't want to ruin everything for him by them doing something stupid and she didn't want to waste Grey's time with silly games if it could keep him away from finding his one true love some where it just kind of made her think and though she questioned Mira's choice in her shipping wall (Though she would never admit it to Mira for fear of death) it only applied to current members of the guild what would happen when more people joined the Guild? She could change her mind. Juvia sighed and stood she just had to hope for the best if fate wanted it fate would let her and Grey get together.

Grey hurried down the street for some reason he was very upset all he could think about was how Juvia had been laughing because of those guys and how they were falling all over her, it was sickening! Well not her them for thinking that they had a shot with her wait what was wrong with him? Juvia was free to live her own life right? Grey sighed a little as he walked down the street he suddenly slammed into someone hard, Grey fell backwards on his ass he was about to yell at the person when he found it was a woman, she had long curly light brown hair and large almond shaped violet eyes, she had an hour glass figure she wore a purple tube top that fit her tightly and a black mini skirt the woman rubbed her head before she frowned a little  
"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Grey said picking up her purse and standing he handed it to her before helping her up the woman smiled a little bit  
"Don't worry about it, you know you seem upset is there something I can help you with?" The woman asked him Grey shook his head  
"Nah it's not your burden to bare I'll figure something out" Grey said before walking away the woman smiled a little watching Grey disappear into the dark streets she looked at a small note book that was in her purse and took a pencil out  
"Grey Fullbuster: Ice mage, powerful ally, Fairy tail guild member, Juvia Loxar seems to be the only interest he has hmm we have a winner" The woman said with a dark chuckle closing her note book, there was definitely going to be some hell with this couple.

_I don't own Fairy tail however I do own some OC's that will come up later Pairings for this fic include Juvia x Grey, Gajeel x Levy, and Natsu x Lucy possibly Gerard x Erza later, there may be other pairings later I have not decided yet it all depends._


	4. FESTIVAL pt 1

**Chapter four: Festival!**

Juvia smiled as her and the girls were all out shopping for new outfits there was a festival the town was setting up for and they all wanted to look nice  
"Should Juvia look for red, blue or green dress?" Juvia asked looking at some dresses that were up  
"Actually I think we should be looking more for Kimonos the festival is more of a japanese thing and Kimonos are pretty they'll look great on you Juvia" Lucy said smiling happily though everyone could tell that sense they all wanted to dress up and match it was really just Lucy that wanted to wear the kimono though they all went with it mostly because Mira agreed  
"So are we all going to get dates before or are we just going to go and hope things work out?" Mira asked  
"well Juvia needs a date that isn't Grey to make him jealous; Levy is going with Gajeel-"  
"LUCY!" Levy shouted her face going bright red; Levy had only told Lucy that she and Gajeel were dating Lucy quickly covered her mouth as the other girls gawked  
"WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED OF THIS?" Mira shouted no one could tell if she was upset or she was excited it was kind of a mixture of both  
"LISANNA WE HAVE TO GO UPDATE THE SHIPPING WALL!" Mira shouted grabbing her sister and practically sprinting out the door leaving the other girls absolutely confused

"What's a shipping wall?" Evergreen asked curiously the other girls shrugged not having a clue except for little Wendy  
"Mira has a wall with all the people in the guild on it in the back where no one can see and she has sheets up everywhere so if you do go back there you can't see she tries to figure out who is going to end up dating who and is convinced that if she puts it on the wall it will happen she has a whole big key that is filled with a bunch of strings and it's huge" Wendy explained she had caught Mira updating it the other night with Juvia's makeover and what not and how that would affect Grey and whatever else it was almost like Mira was writing her own story and all of her friends in the Guild were her characters in a fantastic adventurous romance novel that any girl would die to get a glance at.

The fairy tail girls were puzzled by what Wendy meant but after that they soon set it aside and went back to shopping though a lot of the time the girls gave Levy a hard time about her and Gajeel, Lucy could only hope that Levy would forgive and forget, Levy did forgive but oh she wouldn't forget it a little revenge was in order for this,

The girls all split up after shopping Lucy and Levy began to walk down the street together  
"So Lucy how are you and Natsu doing?" Levy asked Lucy sighed and shook her head Levy could tell she had hit the perfect spot for her revenge  
"Natsu doesn't seem interested in me at all I don't know what I should do at this point" Lucy said sighing Levy smiled at her friend  
"Well why don't you try dating a little? Just in case the Natsu thing doesn't work out and the Festival is a going on for a week so you can test out plenty of relationships with all kinds of different guys" Levy suggested this wasn't just going to be revenge this was actually also going to help her friend so it would balance out the karma well at least Levy hoped it did Lucy thought about it for a little bit before smiling  
"alright I guess I'll give it a shot" Lucy said happily with that the two girls went their separate ways for the night

THE NEXT DAY…  
Levy walked up to the bar posting a flier up Mira looked at her curiously  
"What are you doing?"  
"Lucy is doing interviews with guys so she can maybe get a boyfriend well I'm doing the interviews any way so that it can be sort of a blind date sort of thing and I'll set her up with some good guys" Levy said smiling sweetly Mira frowned a little this was definitely going to mess with the shipping wall, she could also tell that Levy was up to something this had to be pay back on Lucy for revealing that Levy and Gajeel were dating to the girls which she guessed Levy hadn't told Jet and Droy for fear of them trying to hurt Gajeel again.  
"Levy what are you up too?" Mira asked Cana flipped a few cards chugging a beer  
"Doing some good and some bad at the same time" Cana said simply Levy smiled a little before Mira raised an eyebrow  
"Will this affect Lucy's relationship with Natsu?"  
"Yes"  
"Then swear that you will continue doing Mischief" Mira said Levy laughed a little before raising her right hand up  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Levy said before walking away to hang up more fliers (Did anyone get my nerdy Harry potter reference? I hope so!)

LATER

Natsu walked into the bar and saw a huge line of guys he looked around confused before looking to Gajeel who stood in the corner observing  
"What's going on?"  
"Levy's setting Lucy up with a blind date" he explained Natsu choked on the drink that Mira had just handed to him and spat it in Grey's face who actually was across the room Natsu had ran over, spat the liquid out before returning to Gajeel quickly ignoring the fact that Grey was screaming at him  
"why is she doing that?"  
"Because you haven't gotten the guts to ask Lucy out yet probably and she's also helping her friend" Gajeel said he knew Levy's little revenge plan but sense it involved Natsu he wasn't going to tell the exact details besides it was fun messing with Natsu! Gajeel wasn't going to ruin his own.

Natsu frowned and walked over to Levy who was getting ready for the interviews with the guys  
"What are you doing?"  
"You won't' make your move and Lucy isn't going to wait forever Natsu" Levy said simply without looking up at him as she counted out how many more fliers she had to hang up around town Natsu had to admit when he was seeing all the guys already looking at the posters he felt a little upset why he didn't know but he felt he had to stop this.  
"Well I was going to ask her to the festival"  
"No you weren't" Levy and Happy said together Natsu pouted a little before muttering a curse under his breath and walking away not seeing the small smirk on Levy's face as Happy followed him it was only the next day that the interviews started the line of males that wanted to date Lucy were out the door and Natsu was fuming at the sight of it all now that he had asked Wendy he had discovered that this emotion he was feeling was jealousy,  
Natsu stood at the bar with Wendy, Grey, and Erza watching the scene Mira stood behind them frowning a little bit  
"This is definitely going to mess with my shipping wall" Mira said  
"WILL YOU FORGET THE DAMN WALL!" Erza and Grey shouted at her as they watched Levy talking to a guy Gajeel standing behind her staring the guy down making sure they wouldn't pull anything on his girlfriend Jet and Droy were helping to keep the line organized the more Natsu watched it seemed the more upset he got, Lucy walked in then and smiled at all the guys before approaching the bar  
"Hey you guys"  
"You can't seriously be doing this" Erza said to her Lucy stood confused for the moment  
"What do you mean?" Lucy asked them  
"Setting yourself up on a blind date with a guy you don't even know!" Natsu shouted at her causing the five around her to completely jump as he suddenly snapped at her, which was odd for him Natsu never snapped at anyone Lucy folded her arms a little bit as Natsu continued to rant about how bad of an idea this was  
"For all you know the guys you could end up with could be serial killers, or members of some dark guild, or-"  
"That's why Levy is interviewing them Cana is helping too she's using her cards to make sure they aren't creepers and what not either" Lucy said rolling her eyes a little bit she turned around and walked away Natsu frowned and sat down on one of the stools the other four watched him for a little bit Natsu noticed and sighed  
"What?" he asked they wanted to say it so bad but didn't want to set Natsu off at the moment  
"Nothing" They said quickly dispersing and gong to find other things to do and keep them occupied Wendy frowned and walked over to Romeo who was playing with Asuka  
"We have to do something" Wendy said Romeo looked at her quite confused  
"We can't let miss Lucy go on a date with another man! She is supposed to be with Natsu!" Wendy said a determined look on her face Romeo sighed he was a little bit afraid but knew the question had to be asked  
"What do you want to do?" Romeo asked her Wendy smiled a little bit and Romeo could only tell one thing was on her mind,  
Sabotage.

Within an hour 80% of the line vanished due to the children's work posing as Lucy's children and asking those odd questions that no man wants to hear a child ask and make things awkward they had done well until Levy made the announcement  
"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT LUCY'S SCHEDULE FOR THE FESTIVAL IS OFFICIALLY FULL!" the kids jaws dropped they had worked so hard to try and make it so that she'd have at least one open day for Natsu and then never want to go out with another guy ever again! (at least that's the image Wendy got in her head) the guys all disappointed left the kids walked over and sat at a table near Natsu disappointed  
"What's wrong with you guys?" Natsu asked  
"We tried to make sure that miss Lucy would have at least one day open for a date with you Natsu that way you two could live happily ever after just like the fairy tales" Wendy said Natsu smiled at them he thought it was sweet that they had tried so hard just for him it was then however that he got the idea  
"Well what if we ruin Lucy's dates while she's on them?" he asked Erza smiled a little bit  
"we're listening" she said clearly wanting part of this Levy looked over at the plotting group and smiled making a mental note to herself to bring a video camera so she wouldn't miss a second of this it just meant that her plan was working a million times better than she had imagined she just hoped her little joke didn't end up going too far

_I don't own Fairy tail however I do own some OC's that will come up later Pairings for this fic include Juvia x Grey, Gajeel x Levy, and Natsu x Lucy possibly Gerard x Erza later, there may be other pairings later I have not decided yet it all depends._


	5. Festival pt 2: Jerome

**Chapter five: festival pt. 2**

Lucy smiled a little bit putting her make up on and putting on her dress as Levy helped her with her hair  
"Alright so you excited to meet your blind date?" Levy asked her smiling Lucy nodded a little bit  
"he's cute right?" Lucy asked Levy nodded  
"Yup he's not a magic user and he'll be fine afterwards you two are supposed to meet by the entrance" Levy told her happily as she pinned Lucy's hair up in a bun and ran chopsticks through the bun Lucy wore a long sleeved pink kimono with cherry blossoms all over it the dress also had a red sash and Lucy wore a pink hibiscus flower in her hair Levy wore a light green kimono dress with dark blue cherry blossoms all over it she had a date with Gajeel how they had gotten together still Lucy had constantly tried to ask but Levy never answered the only thing she would say was "It just happened" which as well all know never really happens,

Meanwhile back at the guild, Natsu was pacing around the guild frustrated, how could Lucy do this? Go on some blind date with some creep she didn't even know! Wendy, Romeo, Erza, Gray and Gajeel all watched as Natsu paced the floor Gray was pretty ticked off too, Juvia was going to the festival with some guy he didn't even know (it was the girls idea)  
"Natsu if you're so frustrated why don't you just go tell her how you feel?" Erza asked  
"No if she felt the same way she wouldn't be going out with all these creeps" Natsu said stubbornly waving her off as he proceeded to pace  
"Well if you're so worried about her why don't you follow her and make sure the guy doesn't pull anything?" Gajeel suggested Natsu suddenly paused mid step and turned to Gajeel  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS HALF AN HOUR AGO?"  
"You've been doing this for half an hour?" the three adults asked Wendy nodded  
"You can take us! If he pulls anything then we can sabotage the date!" Romeo said Natsu seemed to like that idea very much he got a devious grin across his face which seemed to worry his friends greatly but then Levy walked in closely followed by Lucy and a love struck Natsu just couldn't help but stare at her, Lucy looked absolutely beautiful in her outfit Natsu felt his throat go dry as he watched her enter Levy smiled at her work, Natsu of course was head over heels in love with Lucy, everyone knew that so getting him jealous to ruin Lucy's dates and hopefully get them together would be great! Then again that would only be faze one of revenge  
"Natsu you're staring" Wendy whispered snapping the fire dragon from his thoughts  
"What? Oh sorry" he said shaking his head thankfully Lucy didn't seem to notice as she walked up to the bar and asked Mira for a glass of water Levy smiled  
"So what do you have planned to do at the fair today?" Levy asked looking at Natsu who grinned a little bit of course he wasn't going to blab right then and there that he was going to try and find a flaw with Lucy's date but as if fate were playing a cruel joke the guy walked in just then he was tall with short messy dark hair, he had pale skin and dark blue almond shaped eyes he wore a white dress shirt and black pants needless to say he was basically a girls dream that caused all the girls (other than Levy who interviewed him yesterday) jaws to drop when he spoke it was smooth with a fancy French accent

"You a must be Miss Lucy" he said "I am Jerome it is an honor to be escorting such a beautiful woman like yourself to the festival tonight"

A light blush appeared on Lucy's cheeks as Jerome took her hand and kissed it lightly Natsu was turning red with frustration though Mira practically saw him going green with envy and smiled at Levy's work as Lucy and Jerome left Jerome smiled over at the bar  
"Bye Cana nice to see you again" he greeted as they left all girls eyes fell on Cana as she took a swig of her drink really fast  
"What do you do when you're not in the guild?" Laxus asked which caused a barrel to go flying and nail Laxus in the face knocking him off his bar stool Natsu quickly hurried over to Cana  
"Cana, how do you know Jerome?" He asked her quickly Cana shrugged  
"He's a great drinking buddy when I go to Oak town" Cana said simply she knew what the dragon mage was getting at it was clear what he had planned  
"So what's he like?" Natsu asked Cana sighed she figured she should just tell him right away what to do to get the Jerome away from Lucy and turned to him  
"He's great until you give him Sake" Cana said Natsu grinned a little bit  
"What happens then?"  
"He turns into a jerk man's a great drinking buddy but he's an ass when you give him Sake for some reason he can't hold it down" Cana said Natsu was on his feet and heading for the door with Wendy, Romeo, Erza and Gray closely following Erza, Romeo, and Wendy wanted to help Natsu while Gray kind of just wanted to do a combination of help Lucy get away from the guy (not that he cared if Natsu ended up with her or not) and he also wanted to see who Juvia was going with maybe if he was lucky she hadn't gone with anyone if he wasn't well he was in for a night of depression.

Lucy smiled happily as her and Jerome played a couple of the games set up around the carnival not realizing her friends spying on her from the shadows Natsu couldn't help but notice how happy Lucy looked Happy looked up at his friend and frowned a little bit  
"So how are we going to get him to drink Sake?" Happy asked "If he knows what a jerk it makes him then he's not going to drink it willingly" Happy explained Natsu nodded trying to think but Erza was one step ahead of him she had already bought a little bit of Sake and got Mira to come over to the festival for a little bit and whispered to her Mira nodded and transformed into a little girl taking the bottle and approaching the two  
"Excuse me, my mommy was going to sell this juice over at a stand but I think I made it wrong would you please try a small sip of it please?" Mira asked with big puppy eyes Jerome looked like he was about to say no but Mira started to tear up and he sighed taking the bottle and taking a small sip then realized what it was  
"Um this is Sake,"  
"oops I meant to grab the bottle with Lemonade in it sorry bye" Mira said quickly taking it and running back to hide with her friends Natsu grinned  
"Thank you Mira!" he said hugging her once she turned back to Normal  
"Now how long do you think it is going to take for the Sake to take affect?" Gray asked

**_Five minutes later…_**

The group was now laughing hysterically as Jerome flopped all over the place swearing his head off and as Cana had said just being a complete jerk and frankly he was starting to make Lucy mad what really had to have done it though was when he grabbed her ass you could see her seething with anger as she had it she pulled out a key  
"Open gate of the lion Leo!" she shouted as Loke appeared  
"Princess Lucy what's wrong"  
"Just hurt him" Lucy said pointing to Jerome no one needed to tell Loke twice he just went for it screaming about how someone would never hurt his princess Lucy so long as he was alive needless to say that date was over but there was also four more nights of the festival that meant four more dates

**Date one: Jerome  
Lucy's relationship: Terminated **

**Winner: Loke**

Gray now that Lucy was taken care of searched around the festival carefully he found Juvia in line for the Ferris wheel with some guy he didn't know his heart sank and he couldn't help but feel a bit envious but he sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning and walking away not noticing that Juvia was watching him the whole time she had wanted Gray to go over and say something to her but that didn't look like it was happening she sighed a little  
"Perhaps tomorrow night" Juvia said ignoring the puzzled look on her dates face she also didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her  
"Juvia Luxor, fairy tail member, currently has her heart set on Gray Fullbuster, is a water Mage, hmm was looking for a bit of a challenge but I guess she'll do"

_I don't own Fairy tail however I do own some OC's that will come up later Pairings for this fic include Juvia x Grey, Gajeel x Levy, and Natsu x Lucy possibly Gerard x Erza later, there may be other pairings later I have not decided yet it all depends._


	6. Pinata date!

_I don't own Fairy tail however I do own some OC's that will come up later Pairings for this fic include Juvia x Grey, Gajeel x Levy, and Natsu x Lucy possibly Gerard x Erza later, there may be other pairings later I have not decided yet it all depends._

**Chapter six: the second date**

Lucy stood outside of the festival waiting for her date, who was half an hour late, Lucy sighed she wore a little black dress trying to look nice for the date she hoped this one would end better than the last one, Lucy checked her watch again and frowned where could he be? They had said to meet in front of the gates.  
"Hey Lucy!" Lucy looked up and saw Natsu walking over Wendy and Romeo closely following him she smiled a little bit at them "What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be on your date?" Natsu asked looking around in search for the guy a rather puzzled look on his face Lucy sighed and folded her arms  
"I think he stood me up he was supposed to be here half an hour ago" Lucy said Natsu frowned he was going to have to ask Levy who this guy was so he could kick this guy's ass for standing Lucy up  
"Why don't you hang out with us?" Romeo suddenly suggested smiling "It's better than going home and wasting such a nice night" he added Lucy thought for a moment this was definitely true she didn't want to miss the festival just because some moron stood her up and Natsu was her best friend Lucy smiled and nodded a little before walking off with the three for a night of fun it wasn't long afterwards that they were all having a good time, well Lucy, Wendy, and Romeo were every time they tried to get Natsu on a ride his sickness quickly followed after the third ride he just stopped all together he smiled when he saw how much fun Lucy was having though, Natsu somehow couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Lucy's date though.  
_Previously….  
Erza happened to be walking with Gerard, Bisca, and Alzak when they happened to stumble upon Lucy's date chatting with his friends  
"So I hear you got a hot date tonight" One of the boys said the one that Lucy was supposed to be going out with, Aisu, grinned a little  
"Oh yeah That hot chick from Fairy tail Lucy, I'm supposed to meet her in ten minutes" the guys all congratulated him on his score, when one happened to ask  
"hey won't Lisa find out?"  
"What Lisa doesn't know won't hurt her, Maryanne or Tetra"  
"YOU BASTARD!" Erza suddenly screamed enraged as Bisca drew a gun while the guy's friends all booked it Aisu stood petrified in his tracks as Erza tackled him beating him senseless while screaming things such as "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO CHEAT ON MY NAKAMA" and "YOU TWO TIMING, ASS, I'LL CASTRATE YOU!" _

_The two men cringed a little bit with each threat which usually involved something to do ripping of his reproductive organs or something Bisca laughed a little bit and shook her head as Erza tied the man upside down to a tree so he was hanging like a piñata Bisca smiled and looked at Alzak  
"Hey Macao owes you a favor right?" Alzak blinked and nodded a little bit Bisca smiled  
"Tell him to get Natsu to take Romeo and Wendy to the festival" Bisca said grinning a little bit Alzak smirked seeing what she was getting at before he went back to the guild Gerard laughed a little bit and looked at Aisu  
"Yeah something tells me you won't look at fairy tail women the same way ever again" Gerard said chuckling_

END FLASH BACK

At the end of the night Lucy and Natsu had stayed to watch the parade in the process Romeo and Wendy fell asleep so the two were laughing and bringing them home as they joked the entire way back dropping the two off at their homes before Natsu walked Lucy home, unfortunately on the way they ran into a certain quartet still having a piñata party  
"Oh my god Aisu" Lucy gasped  
"He was cheating on you!" Erza immediately said defensively it then unfortunately clicked for Lucy and she angrily turned on Natsu  
"Have you been sabotaging my dates?" She asked him scarily calmly though her face was calm her voice shook in anger Natsu quickly shook his head no though Lucy saw through it  
"Natsu, my date tomorrow is going to go by flawlessly and if I find any kind of sabotage and see you with in a hundred feet of this date I am going to murder you, I will no longer be your team mate and I will start taking missions with only Loke!" Lucy screamed at him Natsu was hurt by the threat, he had seen Lucy angry but not like this Lucy then turned to Erza  
"Cut him down" Lucy demanded Erza sighed and cut him down Aisu hit the ground hard before he sat up he grinned a little bit  
"So we have another go tomorrow?"  
"No I have another date tomorrow but I wouldn't go out with you any way" Lucy said she believed that Erza wouldn't hurt anyone without good reason (especially stringing them up like a piñata) she then left heading home in a fit of anger Natsu watched her leave heartbroken  
"Natsu…I'm sorry" Erza said this surprised the other three mages that Erza apologized though they had to understand she was probably feeling responsible sense she was the one beating on Aisu Natsu just shook his head a little bit and sighed not even bothering for an explanation before he left Erza sighed and ran a hand through her hair it was going to be hell for Natsu the next couple days thankfully Lucy only had three dates left Natsu could contain himself for that long right? well maybe not

**Date two: Aisu**

**Status: destroyed before it started**

**Winner: none**


End file.
